


Babydoll

by SocksAreArgyle



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksAreArgyle/pseuds/SocksAreArgyle
Summary: At the start of the month he’d ordered something special for him and Nick, since they’d been seeing each other for almost a year now, and he figured he could treat his boyfriend to a surprise as celebration.  After all, he knew Nick was interested in lingerie.





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> ive recently been rewatching csi as background noise for homework, and have to say i like these two a lot (apparently enough that i had to write a fic to stop thinking about it)
> 
> not sure when exactly this takes place in the show? but im imagining it somewhere around season 7 or so, mid-show let's say haha
> 
> hope y'all enjoy lmao

Nick and Greg finally had a day off together, after weeks of backed up lab tests and suspects being way too hard to get ahold of, forcing them to stay late and miss each others days off, and Greg was rejoicing.

At the start of the month he’d ordered something special for him and Nick, since they’d been seeing each other for almost a year now, and he figured he could treat his boyfriend to a surprise as celebration.  After all, he knew Nick was interested in lingerie; they’d discussed it multiple times before, but Nick seemed to be wary about sharing it, and concerned about Greg, constantly saying, “You don’t have to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Greg wasn’t uncomfortable, though.  He thought Nick would’ve caught on to how many different sexual experiences he’s had and the various kinks and fetishes he’s developed because of it.  Then again, lingerie and crossdressing never really came up. That was mostly from college.

The lingerie set had arrived a few weeks prior, thankfully on a day when Nick was pulling overtime back at the lab and Greg was alone at their shared house.  He’d tried it on, only for a moment, and couldn’t help the grin that came to his face.

Nick was going to love it.

 

Thankfully nothing went awry with their shift that night, no back-ups, no difficult suspects, no mistakes; and Nick and Greg were able to head back to the house without delay after a quick bite to eat with the rest of the crew.  

Greg gave no inkling as to what he had planned, chatting about their night with Nick as they pulled into the driveway and got inside the house.

“I’m gonna take a shower, why didn’t you tell me I reeked?” Nick asked, laughing as he tossed his bag onto the couch and smelled his shirt.

“It adds character,” Greg replied, grinning as Nick rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom.  Only when he heard the water running did Greg tiptoe to the bedroom to get the babydoll top and panties on, and made a last minute decision to pull his pajamas on over them, to let the surprise come even harder.

His loose tee-shirt hid the top well, the hem coming down just low enough to hide the lace, before he went out to the kitchen to grab some beers and wait for the other to finish his shower.

Greg got through half his bottle before Nick returned, a pair of sweatpants and a tank on, as he waltzed over to the counter Greg was leaning on, grabbed the other bottle, and took a swig.

“Hey,” Greg said after a while, and Nick hummed as he glanced over at him, “Y’know, it’s been a year since I first asked you out.”

That made Nick smile around the lip of his beer bottle.  “Damn, you’re right,” he said, leaning closer to him and setting his bottle down on the counter next to Greg’s so he could wrap an arm around Greg’s waist, “And it looks like we both have a day off right now.”

“Oh, really?  What a wonderful coincidence,” Greg drawled out, biting his tongue as he tried to suppress his enormous smile.

“Maybe we should… celebrate?” Nick asked, arching a brow as he gave Greg’s hip a little squeeze, making Greg huff and reach out to play with the hem of Nick’s shirt.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Greg leaned in to press a soft kiss to Nick’s lips, and Nick hummed appreciatively as he led Greg around to stand in front of him as he leaned against the kitchen counter, a hand resting on each of his hips.  Greg pulled back for a moment, gazing deeply into Nick’s eyes, and he smiled at the thought of how he would react to seeing him in his new getup.

He kissed Nick again, this time letting it last longer, go deeper, bringing his hands up to cradle Nick’s face.  He tasted fresh, clearly having also brushed his teeth while he showered, despite the hint of beer lingering on his tongue.  He let them get lost in the moment for a while, leaning his body more into Nick’s as they made out, and only when he felt hands start to wander did he pull back.

“Should we head to the bedroom?” Greg asked, hoping he didn’t sound too flustered or rushed with his words, but Nick just grinned and nodded his head.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he shot back at him, and Greg’s smile returned as he grabbed Nick’s hand to lead him to their bedroom.  

Nick nudged Greg until he was sat on the bed, Nick standing over him.  He cupped Greg’s jaw in his hands, running his thumbs over his cheekbones.  Greg leaned into the touch, and turned to place a gentle kiss on one of Nick’s palms.

“God, you’re so cute,” he heard Nick say, soft enough that he might’ve missed it, and they both flushed pink.

“I’m glad you think so,” Greg replied, letting Nick be a little flustered for a moment, before steering the morning into the direction he wanted, “I’d be even cuter if you took my shirt off.”

Nick couldn’t help but grin at that, lust taking over his features as he leaned down to kiss Greg again, his hands trailing down to find the hem of Greg’s shirt and begin to pull it up his chest, but he paused.

Greg, knowing exactly why, grinned against Nick’s mouth.

“Keep going…” Greg murmured, encouraging Nick to keep tugging off his shirt, knowing Nick had to feel the lace he had hidden underneath.  

They parted enough for Nick to pull Greg’s tee-shirt off over his head and let it fall to the floor by his feet, and Greg swore Nick stopped breathing for a moment, even though he still had his sweatpants on over the panties, hiding the arguably best part of the outfit.

Nick just stared, jaw slack, as he raked his eyes down Greg’s torso.  The babydoll top fit snugly across his chest, and furled downward into the sheer fabric topped with embroidered floral designs, and a nice bow sitting neatly at the center of his chest.  Greg knew he looked good, better than he thought he would, but actually having Nick staring down at him like that had his face heating up, and he shifted a bit where he sat as heat pooled in his abdomen.

Before Greg could say anything to break his trance, Nick kneeled down in front of him, comfortably on the floor between his legs.  Greg swallowed, proud of himself for eliciting Nick’s reaction, but more flustered than he thought he’d be.

“G…” Nick gasped out, a big, goofy smile on his face as he rested his hands on Greg’s thighs.  But it seemed like Nick couldn’t get his words out and he just stuttered for a bit, looking between Greg’s face and the way his nipples peeked out from behind the stitching of the lace.  “Holy shit,” was all Nick managed to say then before surging forward to take Greg in a deep kiss.

Greg gasped against his lover’s lips, bringing his hands up to cup Nick’s jaw and the back of his neck as he felt Nick’s hands wander across his hips and stomach and chest, through and under the lacy fabric.  He let out a soft groan when Nick gently tweaked his fingers over Greg’s nipples through the fabric, amplifying the sensitivity. Greg arched into the touches, letting his mouth fall open for Nick to take more control.

Nick’s tongue licked along Greg’s lower lip as he kissed him, taking full advantage of how Greg was opening up for him.  He gripped Greg’s hip with one hand then as he continued to roll his fingers over his right nipple, and Greg felt himself starting to get hard in his little lace panties.  

Nick finally pulled away then, leaving Greg’s lips red and made him let out a little whine at their parting.  They sat there for a moment, both breathing heavily at how heated it had gotten, and Greg couldn’t help but give a little cheeky grin.

“It might get a little more interesting if you also took off my pants, you know,” Greg teased, wanting to show off how the underwear looked with him filling it out now, and the sweatpants were starting to get a little too warm for comfort.

“I might pass out if I see the rest of this outfit,” Nick admitted with a huff of laughter, but his hands were already working at the tie of Greg’s pants and tugging them down his hips.  Greg adjusted, lifting his butt off the mattress for a moment so Nick could get them off and throw them onto the floor next to his discarded shirt.

Nick didn’t pass out, but Greg was pretty sure he short-circuited.  His jaw went slack again, and his hands stopped midair, just above Greg’s thighs, as he took in the sight of his boyfriend in his lace getup.  

Greg leaned back, resting his hands behind him on the mattress, turned on enough now to not feel embarrassed as he spread his legs more for Nick.  The lace was stretched over his half-hard cock, the head peeking out over the top hem. Oh, Greg definitely knew he looked good. He had to admit, he felt pretty cute in the outfit.  He’d tried on girls underwear in the past, and worn a skirt a few times, but buying something relatively high-end and well made that was meant for looking sexy made his stomach flutter.

Nick finally looked back up at Greg’s face, eyes dark as his hands finally rested on Greg’s thighs and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Like what you see?” Greg asked, his tongue sticking out from between his teeth in a teasing manner as he shimmied his hips a little closer to Nick.

“Fuck, G…” Nick murmured, again stuttering as he tried to speak, eyes trailing back down.  Greg couldn’t hide his pride at turning Nick on so much. Sure, Nick could go quiet when he was overwhelmed with desire, but he was still rather talkative during sex, whispering dirty things to Greg and was, often times, the more dominant one in the end, especially if he was topping.  Greg was expecting Nick to take control when he saw him in the underwear, but instead it appeared that he had Nick wrapped tight around his finger.

He could roll with that.

Greg reached out with one hand, placing a finger under Nick’s chin to make him look up at his face.  He smiled again, humming appreciatively as Nick gently massaged his thighs, eyes never wavering from Greg’s face.

“I’m all yours.”

Lust flashed over Nick’s face again at Greg’s words, and he grabbed the blond’s hips to tug him closer as he brought his mouth down to trail kisses down his stomach and to the base of his cock, mouthing him through the underwear.

Greg let out a sharp gasp, a hand coming up to rest on the back of Nick’s neck while the other kept him steady sat up on the bed.  He could feel Nick’s hot breath all over him, and the added stimulus from the texture of the lace made him twitch his hips up into Nick’s mouth.

Nick held him steady, though, placing more pressure on his hips to keep him still on the edge of the bed as he kissed and sucked on Greg’s dick.  He was gasping as well, muffled groans rising out of him as he easily sucked the head of Greg’s erection into his mouth, gently tugging the panties out of the way enough that he could suck him off.

“Oh- fuck, Nick,” Greg whimpered, staring down at his boyfriend as he felt himself unwinding embarrassingly fast, losing himself in the feeling of Nick’s mouth hot and wet around him, watching his head begin to bob along his cock.  He let out a sharp breath when Nick swallowed him all the way down, his nose touching the curls at the base of Greg’s dick.

“Oh, my god, oh- my god, holy shit.”  Greg couldn’t stop himself from babbling, and when Nick hummed amusedly the vibrations went straight through Greg, making him shake.  Perhaps Greg wasn’t in as much control as he thought he was.

Nick swallowed around him once, twice, before Greg was whimpering that he was going to come, and Nick pulled off to jack him off with his fist.  Greg’s body trembled when he came, letting out a low groan as he reached his orgasm, eyes squeezed shut, before falling back onto the bed once he felt Nick’s hand release him.

He could hear Nick take a few steps to the nightstand, eyes shut and now with an arm draped over his face, to grab some tissues to clean up a bit.  He murmured out a ‘thank you’ when he felt Nick wipe away the little mess left on Greg’s stomach, before hearing some rifling around in the drawer again.  When he opened his eyes, letting his arm fall onto the mattress, he glanced over to see Nick shifting to lay on the bed next to him, still with his clothes on but with a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms in his hands.

“You alright, bud?” Nick asked, smiling softly, but Greg watched as his eyes continuously flitted from his face to his lingerie and back again.

Greg nodded his head and shifted so he’s laying on his side, facing the other.  “I should be asking you that. You must be a little uncomfortable,” he said as he pointedly glanced down at the serious tent in Nick’s sweatpants, and that lust was back on Nick’s face.

“Mm, maybe we should deal with that,” Nick hummed as he shifted to sit up, quickly tugging off his tank top and tossing it onto the floor before crawling over Greg, making him lay on his back again.  Nick planted a hand on either side of Greg’s head to support himself, Greg spreading his legs to make room for Nick to slide his hips between them. Greg, still being a little sensitive from his orgasm, let out a little pained sigh, but having Nick between his legs like this feels so good he rolled his hips up into him.

That makes Nick shudder, starting to get that friction he so desperately needs, and he rolls his hips back into Greg’s a few times before halting himself, lost again instead in admiring Greg in his outfit.

“God, you look so good, G.  Where’d you find these?”

“Online.  I found a website that makes lingerie for men,” he murmured, watching Nick watch him and feeling himself blush again as Nick’s eyes wander down his body, resting again on his cock, already half hard in the panties.  He just watched for a moment, and when Nick’s eyes started back up his body he asked, “Do you like it?”

Nick’s eyes immediately snapped up to Greg’s, and he barked out a laugh laced with arousal.  “‘Like it’? Greg… you look fuckin’ hot. I love it- and you, I love you.”

Greg couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, and he bit his lip as he draped his arms over Nick’s shoulders.  He pressed a chaste kiss to Nick’s lips then, and Nick brought his forehead down to rest gently against Greg’s, before the blond grinned.

“How about you take that lube and a condom and show me just how much you love me.”

Nick grinned in return, and let out what Greg could only describe as a growl, before grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting some onto his fingers, smearing it over three of the digits before taking his other hand to push one of Greg’s thighs, and Greg spread his legs wide for Nick, but he didn’t touch Greg right away.

“Can we keep the panties on?”

Greg hummed questioningly and looked up at Nick, who seemed to be worried about the answer to that question.

“Yeah, of course,” Greg said with a soft laugh, “Absolutely.”

They smiled at each other then, Nick nodding his head as he brought his clean hand down to tug the panties to the side, exposing Greg to him.  It made Greg shudder a little, and he watched intently as Nick brought his right hand down to meet him.

At the initial touch, Greg tensed, but quickly relaxed as Nick ran his fingers gently along his hole, before beginning to gently sink one finger in.  

Greg tossed his head back, gasping softly as he relaxed around the intrusion.  No matter how many times they did this, Greg always felt like the first push in was tough.  His grip around Nick’s shoulders tightened, and Nick slowed his ministrations to let Greg adjust.

“You good, G?” Nick asked, giving Greg a few light kisses across his cheeks.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m good, keep going,” Greg urged, relaxing more so Nick could push one finger in all the way up to the knuckle.  With Nick’s gentle kisses distracting him, he gently thrust his finger out and back into Greg, slow and steady, just trying to stretch Greg for now.

He was meticulous, not wanting to ever hurt Greg - unless Greg wanted it - and didn’t begin to massage his prostate until he had three fingers inside of him.  Greg, however, was already rolling his hips to meet Nick’s hand every time he thrusted them inside, gasps and moans of Nick’s name spilling out over his lips.

“Fuck, ‘s so good,” Greg sighed, before letting out a sharp whine as Nick thrusted his fingers directly into that spot that makes it feel like sparks are going off inside him.

Nick immediately met his open mouth with a hard kiss, continuously rubbing his prostate and grinding his still-covered erection against Greg’s thigh.  They gasped into each others mouths, Greg letting out muffled whines and moans, his voice growing higher the more Nick worked him over.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Nick, please-” Greg whined out as their lips parted, and Greg desperately began to reach down to tug at Nick’s pants, “Nick, please, fuck me, god- please-”

Nick obliged quickly, carefully slipping his fingers out of Greg to tug off his pants and boxers while Greg opened up a condom with shaky fingers.  They both laughed breathlessly when Greg had trouble actually getting the condom onto Nick’s cock, and Nick got it on smoothly before grabbing the lube again.  Rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up, he spread some over his dick before tugging the panties to the side again.

He lined himself up and looked up at Greg, but before he could even ask if he was ready Greg was whining, “Nick, please, please, do it- fuck me-” only to be cut off by a guttural moan as Nick did as he was told, Greg’s head tossing back again.

Nick pushed in slowly, and Greg reveled in the slow burn that accompanied his feelings of pleasure.  Nick always felt so thick, and he could feel the way the panties were being pulled tight around his hips as Nick had to tug them further out of the way.  

Greg only found himself able to look back down at Nick and where they were joined once he felt Nick slide all the way inside him, his hips pressed flush against the back of his thighs.  Nick always filled him up so nicely, stretched him just right that the first few times they fucked had Greg turned on just thinking about it.

Nick looked completely blissed out, staring down at where he was disappearing into Greg with his mouth half open.  Rather than urge him to start moving, Greg just watched him, and whined softly when Nick brought a hand down to run along where the panties were pulled tight next to his cock.

“Shit, Greg,” Nick gasped out, admiring the feeling of the panties rubbing against his cock before leaning over Greg again, hands on either side of his head against the mattress.

The only warning Greg got was a heated stare before Nick pulled almost completely out, then snapped back in, shaking Greg and the bed with it.  Greg cried out sharply, his hands flying up to wrap back around Nick’s shoulders as he leaned over the blond to start pounding into him.

Nick leaned closer, starting to kiss and nibble along Greg’s neck, leaving bite marks that would fade by the end of the day, but a hickey that he knew he’d have to get the makeup out to cover up so as not to raise any eyebrows.  But in the moment, he couldn’t care less about it. All he cared about was how damn good it felt.

Every thrust hit right where Greg needed it, jostling him on the sheets as he moaned against Nick’s shoulder.

“G, you’re so beautiful, you look so good- feel so good, so good to me,” Nick whispered into his ear, voice wavering now and then as he grew more overwhelmed with pleasure, which only made Greg’s own moans grow louder, higher, spreading his legs wider so Nick could reach as deep into him as possible.

Greg listened as Nick’s words grew more slurred, voice rising in pitch as his hips began to stutter, breaking their even pattern, pushing Greg closer to the edge as well at hearing how blissed out Nick was.

He took it as a sign to reach between them and rub his cock through the panties again, precome smeared across his stomach already.  He wanted to make Nick come hard, wanted to tighten around him so Nick couldn’t pull out and had to come buried deep inside him. The thought made his eyes roll back as he shut them, brow furrowed as he craned his neck so Nick could keep littering him with kisses and bites as they both teetered over the edge.

“Greg, I’m-” Nick choked out, arms trembling enough that Greg could feel it through the mattress, but Greg was coming first.

“Nick-” he gasped out, rolling his palm hard against his own cock before coming through the underwear, letting out a choked groan before feeling Nick’s thrusts grow shallower as Greg tightened around him.

Nick let out a sob, gave one more weak thrust before he was coming too, burying his face in the crook of Greg’s neck as they both rode each other through their orgasms.

What felt like an eternity of pleasure finally calmed, and Nick tenderly pulled out of Greg and rolled over onto the mattress next to him, chest rising and falling heavily as he catches his breath.  Greg still has his eyes shut, and he catches his breath as well before opening them to look over at Nick, who has an arm slung over his eyes.

Greg shifted closer to him then, carefully taking the condom off Nick and wrapping it in a tissue to throw away later when his legs don’t feel so much like jell-o.  Nick lets out what Greg assumes is a ‘thanks’ but really sounds more like a grumble, and he lets out a little chuckle.

“You alright there, partner?” Greg teased, snuggling up close against Nick’s side and draping an arm over his stomach.  
  
“Mmm,” is all Nick can muster, but he gives a big smile and finally peeks out from under his arm, “I’m more than alright.”

Greg grinned at that, tongue between his teeth again before placing a gentle kiss to Nick’s shoulder, and watched as Nick’s eyes wandered down his body again.  Now, not to say Greg wouldn’t be up for another round, but he’d definitely like to have a little break first, only Nick’s gaze doesn’t hold anymore of that lustful hunger, and simply holds love and adoration.

“You really look incredible in that,” he said with a soft laugh, reaching out to play with the hem of the babydoll top, “Definitely a keeper.”

Greg hummed softly.  “I’m glad you liked it so much,” he murmured before placing a soft kiss to Nick’s lips.

Nick reciprocated the kiss, snaking his arm underneath Greg to wrap around him and pull him close, before pulling his face back to gaze at him.  Nick looked so absolutely blissed out that Greg couldn’t help but laugh again, and he let out a content sigh.

“Maybe next time I’ll order some of those thigh-high stockings and a garter belt,” he suggested, and laughed again when Nick let out a groan and gave Greg a little shove before burrowing his face against Greg’s chest, hiding his blush.

Greg grinned down at him, giving him a few little nudges, before smiling brightly at Nick’s quiet, muffled agreement that yeah, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea.


End file.
